


I'm Loving Angels Instead

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Halloween 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scerek Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: He looks…like a Greek God. Like an angel. And Derek is in awe.“Derek?” Scott raises an eyebrow at him.“You are…so beautiful.” Derek isn’t embarrassed by the wonder in his voice.***Derek and Scott get dressed for a Halloween party. Derek gets distracted.





	I'm Loving Angels Instead

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Halloween, Day 2: Costumes  
> Title is based off of Robbie Williams' "Angels"   
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated

“Are you ready yet?” Derek calls from the living room. He’s been ready for almost twenty minutes. He doesn’t understand why it’s taking Scott so long.

“This toga is giving me trouble.” Scott mumbles back at him.

“You want help? It’s really not that difficult.”

Scott pops his head out from their bedroom, “Ok I’m sorry not all of us were theater nerds Derek. I’m sorry if it’s taking me some time.”

“First of all, I was _not_ a theater nerd, ok? I did a _couple_ of plays and they were part of my history requirement because--”

“You were a theater nerd, Derek. Accept it.” Scott says smugly as he disappears back in the room.

“Says the biology nerd.” Derek counters as he gets up to help his husband with the Patroclus costume to match Derek’s Achilles.

“I’m not the one in denial here Derek. And I think I got it.” Scott says just as Derek walks into their bedroom and stops dead in his tracks. Because Scott looks—he _looks_. Derek doesn’t quite have the words.

The white toga he’s wearing reaches about mid-thigh and it shows Scott’s legs in all of their muscled glory. Derek loves Scott’s legs and he’s distracted by them only until he pans up to see the way the top half falls on Scott’s shoulders. The material only covers half of his chest, the uncovered half has Scott’s armband tattoo on full display along with the chest piece he’s been filling up. And then there’s his hair that he’s let grow out more. It’s no longer shorn close to his head but falls a little past the nape of his neck. The golden wreath on top completes the look.

He looks…like a Greek God. Like an angel. And Derek is in awe.

“Derek?” Scott raises an eyebrow at him.

“You are…so beautiful.” Derek isn’t embarrassed by the wonder in his voice.

Scott manages to beam and blush at the same time. It makes Derek’s heart trip even more. He can’t help the way he practically runs forward to take Scott’s face in his hands and kiss him deep.

Scott pulls back after minutes to stare at him eyebrow raised, “Like my costume that much, huh?”

“You’ve never looked so beautiful.”

“We got married last year, Derek. You cried when I walked out. And _this_ is me at my most beautiful?” Scott challenges. He conveniently doesn’t mention that he cried too when he saw Derek standing at the altar.

Derek doesn’t point that out though. He shuts him up with another deep kiss and hands that wander to grip Scott’s thighs.

“Derek—Derek, we can’t.” Scott starts to protest but is cut off by his own moans, “dude the party already started.”

“You can skip one party.” Derek tells him and bites into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Not when I’m president of the frat baby— _fuck_.” Scott shudders when Derek squeezes his ass and sucks on his collarbone. He fits a knee between his husband’s legs and smirks when Scott starts to grind against him.

“Yeah…that’s the idea.” He squeezes harder at Scott and encourages his grinding.

“De-rek.” Scott whines out. It’s the way his voice goes all high-pitched and the way he stretches Derek’s name to almost three syllables. It makes Derek’s blood sing.

Derek walks them back to the bed and lays Scott across it. His husband spreads his legs wide and Derek wastes no time fitting himself just there and grinding down.

“So beautiful.” Derek says just before he sucks on Scott’s earlobe.

His husband’s response is one, long moan as Derek revels in taking him apart.

Scott arches his back so prettily when Derek takes them both in hand and starts to stroke. He keeps his eyes closed tight and lets out a groan when he’s getting closer, when the slide of them becomes wetter and silkier. Derek feels the pinpricks of claws press into his back seconds before Scott starts to writhe underneath him as his orgasm rips through him. Derek bites into his neck as he’s pulled over the edge himself.

Needless to say, they show up considerably late and a little worse for wear.

(No one comments).

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
